DLCW The Fanfic
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Jon and Liz are discussing about how Malaysia's Dato' Lee Chong Wei got defeated on China's Chen Long in the Final Badminton Match after defeating Lin Dan during the Semi Finals and they also discussed about Brazil that won over Germany during the Mens Soccer Final Match! (Also includes DLCW initial jokes and is rated 'T' for Jon mentioning 'Hitler' and 'Nazi Germany').


"DLCW The Fanfic"

 **(Notes: I got the oppoturnity to write this special Garfield fanfic about sports, mainly badminton! Because, I watched the 'Rio Olympics 2016 FINAL Badminton Match' between fellow Dato' Lee Chong Wei (DLCW) and China's Chen Long (CL), which ends with DLCW defeated on CL through scores '(CL) 21-18 (DLCW)' on both sets, which results in CL getting his gold medal for the first time! And I'll also including the national joke about the meaning of 'LCW/DLCW').**

(7:00 PM. Saturday, 20 August 2016):

One cold evening at the Arbuckles' Residence, Jon looked ready in his special blue '1980' outfit (DLCW use the color while defeating CL who wore red during the final match) and is waiting for his sweetheart, Liz to arrive soon! Then, to reduce the boredom, he turns on the TV and saw the 'Evening News With Lyman' on CNN, which brings the special report!

"Good evening, world! It's me, Lyman and you're now watching the 'Evening News' on CNN and tonight, we have a special report about the 'Rio Olympics 2016 FINAL Badminton Match' between Malaysia's Dato' Lee Chong Wei and China's Chen Long... Well, all sport fans around the world is watching the galactic badminton match, which is held inside a badminton arena at Rio de Janeiro, visited by lots of international fans, mainly Malaysians and Chineses, besides the locals itself to give support on the two of them, hoping that one of them might bring home the gold medal soon! During the beginning, DLCW improved his score on CL, once defeating his traditional enemy, Lin Dan, which also came from the same country as CL, China! But, some minutes later, DLCW's performance is almost down and CL took the chance to take him down! But, DLCW never deny his spirit and he continued to perform! But, the first set ends with DLCW got defeated by CL with scores '21-18' and Malaysians have started to worry! But, it was just the beginning and DLCW starts the second set with an improving score! Unfortunately, CL managed to improve again and the second set ends with DLCW got defeated by CL with the same score as the first set and CL won, getting his first gold medal and becomes the New World Champion! As a result, China becomes over-excited and Malaysia becomes over-stressed after the match just now!" said Lyman.

"It's so sad that our World Champion, DLCW got defeated to China's CL! Well, I have watched the LIVE Badminton Match on TV just now, but I only watched the first set before turning off the TV! Why? Because I can't stand to see DLCW got defeated by CL and once I turned off the TV, I hoped that DLCW might improve his skills, defeating CL and getting the gold medal of his dreams in the 3rd set! But now, things go wrong as CL finally defeated DLCW in the 2nd set with the same score as the first set and it might be an identity confusion, as both DLCW and CL looked the same, due to that they are both Chinese race, although DLCW is a Malaysian and CL is a Chinese, though! What a difficult final match!" said Jon.

"But, don't be sad for the defeat! Because, we have a good news... Brazil finally defeated Germany through the scores '(Brazil) 5-4 (Germany)'! Well, that was a relief for all soccer fans around the world, as they have accomplish the revenge and getting the gold medal successfully! Anyways, Brazil have accomplished their sweetest revenge on Germany, after they got embarrassed through the scores '(Germany) 7-1 (Brazil)' during the 2014 World Cup Finals!" continued Lyman.

"Yahoo! Let's samba for Brazil! They have won the payback match colorfully! Hail Neymar and serves you right, Hitler! Let's shut Nazi down forever! **THEY ARE COMMUNISTS AND THEY CAN'T WIN THE WORLD CUP 2014**!" continued Jon.

After that, he turned off the TV and heard a doorbell ring! Then, he went to the door, opening it and felt excited to see Liz, wearing a blue sweater and dark blue ballet skirt, standing and smiling in front of him, romantically... Then, Jon invite her to enter his house, Liz agreed and they enter the house together, to discuss about the hottest badminton issues together!

Once they have entered the house together, they went to the living room and start discussing about the causes of DLCW defeat on CL, badminton issues and Brazil's sweet payback win over Germany.

"Liz, it's good that you came to my house tonight... Then, let's discuss about badminton!" said Jon.

"Okay, Jon! You start first! I can't wait to hear about the hottest badminton issues now!" replied Liz.

"Got it! And I want to ask you one sporty question... Did you know Dato' Lee Chong Wei, Lin Dan and Cheng Long from Malaysia and China respectively?" asks Jon.

"No, I haven't heard about them! Why?" replied Liz.

"They are the best badminton players of the world! And do you want to know that LD is DLCW's rival and they have ever fought in the Semi Final Match, which DLCW won! Then, LD goes to the 'Bronze' match and got defeated by Axelsen from Denmark! After that, DLCW goes to the 'Gold' match and Malaysians hoped that he might bring home the gold medal after performing in the Final Match and met LD's fellow backup, CL! Unfortunately, DLCW is performing good, but CL improved skills faster than him! As a result, DLCW got defeated by CL through the same scores '21-18' in both sets! DLCW resembles '18' and CL resembles '21'! And, CL won the Final Match and brings home the gold medal for the first time ever, which caused China got relieved and Malaysia got stressed!" continued Jon.

"So sad that DLCW is world's biggest hope to get the gold medal in the Final Match! Unfortunately, CL is faster and he got the gold medal immediately and DLCW only achieved the silver medal! But, never mind! Because, DLCW's spirit never dies forever and he's remained the best!" continued Liz.

"You're right and I have a joke about the initials of DLCW and its history... And, here's the joke story! Once upon a decade, Lee Chong Wei entered the badminton arena and he is always lost to Chinese players, although he makes a lot of preparations and did the best on every match! Feeling puzzled, he meets the horoscope doctor and he got know that his name, LCW's initials has a bad meaning, which is ' **L** et **C** hina **W** in!' As a solution, he is awarded the title 'Datuk' and he got a new initial, DLCW with a new good meaning, which is ' **D** on't **L** et **C** hina **W** in!' Since then, his performance quality got fixed and he started to win most badminton matches slowly, which caused him to become the best world athlete from Malaysia through badminton, although he is unsung by his best fans!" said Jon.

"Logical joke! But, I don't think that the DLCW initials work with him! Because, you said that he got defeated by China's CL in the Final Match through '21-18'! Why it becomes a disaster?" asks Liz.

"Maybe, it is probobaly the curse of LD that just got defeated by DLCW in the Semi Finals! Well, LD sets his fellow backup, CL to embarrass him in the Final Match! And I almost forgot to tell you that LD has ever worked in the army as a Liutenant while practising to play badminton! Then, that initials would have included one more bad meaning, which is ' **D** an **L** et **C** hina **W** in!' Then, if DLCW got a new 'Liutenant' title, although he is never involved in the army, it might be a bad luck for him! Because, it means ' **L** in **D** an **L** et **C** hina **W** in!' That's why he lost and got embarrassed badly for that!" replied Jon.

"Never mind... It's not his fate this year! Let him give the title to the new winner, CL!" continued Liz.

"And I have a good news... Well, some hours after DLCW's defeat, Brazil meets Germany on the Mens Soccer Final Match and that repeats the moments of 2014 World Cup Semi Finals that is held at Maracana Stadium, which is the same venue held during the last World Cup! Then, Brazil is ready to accomplish their revenge on Germany for what they did on them during the last World Cup, which Germany embarrassed them through '7-1' in the Semi Final Match! As a result, when they met again this time, Brazil improved their skills and did the best to make sure that Germany will pay on what they ever commit on Brazil during the last 2 years ago and their performance is not so good at first! Which ends up with them getting a '1-1' tie! But, once they have reached the 'Penalty Match Slot', Brazil kicks harder on Germany's goal post to accomplish their revenge while Germany do the same to avoid Brazil from accomplishing the revenge on them and they might win the match once again! But, Brazil has updated their burning spirits and as a result, Brazil won over Germany through '5-4' and all soccer fans around the world had danced the colorful 'Samba Dance', once again!" said Jon.

"How colorful! Although DLCW had lost over CL during the Final Badminton Match through '21-18', the world is still happy! Because, Brazil won over Germany during the Mens Soccer Final Match through '5-4'! So, let's have samba tonight for this time's 'Saturday Night Fever' now!" continued Liz.

"Okay, sweetheart! Let's samba to celebrate the victories now... I'm loving it! Yeehaw!" replied Jon.

Finally, Jon and Liz performed the most romantic and colorful 'Samba Dance' to celebrate the best victories achieved on the Rio Olympics throughout the Saturday Night Fever before going to bed...

 **(Final Notes: I wrote this fanfic as a reaction to Malaysia's Dato' Lee Chong Wei's embarrassing defeat over China's Chen Long during the Final Badminton Match through '21-18' just now! Well, it caused China to get excited and Malaysia to get stressed! Then, I'm also one of the person who viewed the LIVE Match before writing it in FFN! Not only that, I also got know that Brazil just won over Germany through '5-4' during the Mens Soccer Final Match, which is held some hours after DLCW's defeat and it's called the sweet 'World Cup Revenge'! Because, Germany has ever defeated Brazil through '7-1' during the Semi Finals Match of 2014 World Cup! And Brazil has successfully created a payback over Germany! Finally, the world became happy and colorful with the victories).**

 **-THE END-**


End file.
